SHINee - Sherlock
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '셜록 (Sherlock) (Clue + Note)right|200px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Mini Álbum:' Sherlock *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Marzo-2012 *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment 'Romanización' Shinee’s back, shinee’s back, shinee’s back back back back back Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon an dwae myeongbaekhan i sageon soge ginjanghaji ma Nan milsil aneseo deo jayurowo imi Neoui tteollin sumgyeol hanakkaji nochiji anha Eunmilhage norin simjangui boseok Neoui buranhan geu siseonkkaji kkwetturheosseo nan Yonguiseonsangui neol chajanaesseo nan freeze! Amugeotdo moreundan eolgullo neon Nae mameul heundeureo gihoereul noryeo Du gaeui dap (du gaeui dap) Gin bam bulkkoccheoreom teojyeo baby Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan misojieo wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Haruedo subaek beonssik neol tteoollida tteolchyeonaeda Nae meorissogeul chaeun uimun nega wonhan geosi mwonga Sorido eobsi heulleo deuneun i sungani nae mame Soyongdorichyeo Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Jigeum nae ape neoneun siljaehaji anha bunmyeong aljiman neoreul simmunhagesseo Naega wonhan daedap neoneun algo isseo ne ipsuri Bitnatda sarajyeo Eojjeom neon imi aranneunji moreuji nae maeumeun Aechobuteo gutge jamgiji anhasseotji negemaneun Beomineun i ane isseo Amudo nagal su eobseo Neowa na eotteon nugudo Neoui modeun geotdeure da Jeunggeoreul nan balgyeonhaesseo Neoreul kkok chajanaegesseo (teojyeo baby) Oh i’m curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan georeonawa wae Oh i’m so curious yeah, i’m so curious yeah Tonight shinee’s in the house wo ho So give it up give it up give it up for shinee Give it up give it up give it up for shinee 'Español' SHINee Esta de vuelta, SHINee Esta de vuelta, SHINee Esta de vuelta vuelta vuelta vuelta vuelta Desde ahora todos deténganse quien quiera que sean No salgan de este lugar No se pongan nerviosos en esta situación Ya me siento más libre en esta habitación secreta No se me escapará nada, ni siquiera tu temblorosa respiración La joya del corazón que he estado buscando secretamente He visto incluso a través de tu inquieta mirada Te encontré en la lista de sospechosos, congelada Con una cara inocente tu Agitaste mi corazón y esperaste una oportunidad Dos respuestas, (dos respuestas) Explotan como fuegos artificiales en una larga noche, baby Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí, sonríes un momento en la foto ¿Por qué? Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí.Tengo tanta curiosidad, sí Cientos de veces al día intento deshacerme del pensamiento de ti La pregunta que llena mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Este momento que fluye en mi corazón silenciosamente Se arremolina Oh, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, desapareces por un momento ¿Por qué? Oh, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah Ahora mismo no existes para mí, estoy seguro, pero te voy a interrogar Tus labios conocen la respuesta que quiero Brilla y desaparece Quizás ya sabías que mi corazón No estaba completamente cerrado para ti desde el principio El sospechoso está aquí Nadie puede salir Tú y yo, o cualquiera Todo sobre ti He encontrado la evidencia Definitivamente te encontraré (estalla baby) Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, desapareces por un momento ¿Por qué? Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah, Tengo tanta curiosidad yeah Esta noche, SHINee está en la casa Así que ríndete, ríndete, ríndete por SHINee Así que ríndete, ríndete, ríndete por SHINee 'Hangul' SHINee’s Back, SHINee’s Back, SHINee’s Back Back Back Back Back 지금부터 all stop 어느 누구라 해도 이 현장을 벗어나선 안 돼 명백한 이 사건 속에 긴장하지 마 난 밀실 안에서 더 자유로워 이미 너의 떨린 숨결 하나까지 놓치지 않아 은밀하게 노린 심장의 보석 너의 불안한 그 시선까지 꿰뚫었어 난 용의선상의 널 찾아냈어 난 Freeze! 아무것도 모른단 얼굴로 넌 내 맘을 흔들어 기회를 노려 두 개의 답 (두 개의 답) 긴 밤 불꽃처럼 터져 Baby Oh I’m curious yeah 사진 속 네가 순간 미소지어 왜 Oh I’m so curious yeah, I’m so curious yeah 하루에도 수백 번씩 널 떠올리다 떨쳐내다 내 머릿속을 채운 의문 네가 원한 것이 뭔가 소리도 없이 흘러 드는 이 순간이 내 맘에 소용돌이쳐 Oh I’m curious yeah 사진 속 네가 순간 걸어나와 왜 Oh I’m so curious yeah, I’m so curious yeah 지금 내 앞에 너는 실재하지 않아 분명 알지만 너를 심문하겠어 내가 원한 대답 너는 알고 있어 네 입술이 빛났다 사라져 어쩜 넌 이미 알았는지 모르지 내 마음은 애초부터 굳게 잠기지 않았었지 네게만은 범인은 이 안에 있어 아무도 나갈 수 없어 너와 나 어떤 누구도 너의 모든 것들에 다 증거를 난 발견했어 너를 꼭 찾아내겠어 (터져 Baby) Oh I’m curious yeah 사진 속 네가 순간 걸어나와 왜 Oh I’m so curious yeah, I’m so curious yeah Tonight SHINee’s in the house wo ho So give it up give it up give it up for SHINee Give it up give it up give it up for SHINee 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop